Gingka Hagane vs Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic vs Gingka.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Sonic-vs-gingka.png|Friendlysociopath Sonic vs Gingka.PNG|NotGameboy Description BeyBlade vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Both cocky and lovers of speed, these two genuine heroes strive to get stronger everyday! But, when pitted against each other, who would actually win? Interlude Wiz: There are many speedsters in fiction, but none are as blue and heroic as these two. Boomstick: Sporting animals, these cocky contenders know how to defeat an enemy, and will do so no matter what the risk! Jeice: Gingka Hagane, the BeyBlade master. Boomstick: And Sonic the Hedgehog, saviour of Mobius! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and universe-resetting skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Sonic the Hedgehog Wiz: Once an average Hedgehog living in the beautiful land of Mobius, Sonic's entire life changed when an evil scientist named Dr. Robotnik and his army of robots began to take over. Boomstick: Sonic seemed like just a normal blue hedgehog… but, with his new Santa Claus coloured Michael Jackson shoes, he was much more than just that! Jeice: Now, Sonic the Hedgehog was the freelancin' Freedom Fighter on a mission to take down the robot army once and for all! This guy was so fast, for a long time he was known to Dr. Robotnik as the Blue Blur! Boomstick: And this guy would do whatever it took to defeat his opponent! After finding his new best friend, Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic even flew to a floating island to stop Robotnik's scheme of stealing the Master Emerald! Wiz: And so, Sonic the Hedgehog's legacy began. In no time flat, the one-man Freedom Fighter team now had dozens of members, spanning from Echidnas to Crocodiles. Just goes to show how popular Sonic really is. Jeice: Well, popular and FAST, that is. This guys speed is off the charts, but… Boomstick: Well, his speed kinda comes from his shoes. Jeice: Thats right. Sonic isn't fast without them. And this has been shown through many bloody examples. For one, the upgrades that made him run faster in that dreaded game, Sonic 2006, were upgrades to his shoes, not his feet. Wiz: And, in a very old puzzle-solving game SEGA, which starred Sonic, the Hedgehog had apparently had his shoes stolen by Eggman. And, without them, you spent the whole game trotting along. Boomstick: But I don't see how he's taking off his shoes anytime soon. But… damn! Sonic is truly a speedster. Only matched by other Hedgehogs like himself, Shadow and Silver, Sonic is not one you want to race! Hell, in one of the old episodes of the TV show, Sonic ran through one of Robotnik's sound barriers! Wiz: Well, in that episode, Eggman used a sound barrier in a way it's not supposed to be taken. Basically, it was a literal barrier, which only people going the speed of sound can break. Jeice: Sonic has been stated in the official Sonic Super Digest to be able to run freakin' MACH 10! Not only is that literally ten times the speed of sound, it's not even his true speed, it's just the speed he uses to destroy enemies! Plus, to make him even faster, the bloke once outran a black hole! Wiz: Well, actually, that's full of flaws. And here's why. Black holes are things that the whole universe is powerless by, as it consumes all of the matter around it. Not even light is fast enough to escape a black hole. Boomstick: Yeah, and because of that, lots of people would just assume that Sonic can run faster than light! … But, that's also flawed. The black hole he outran really wasn't a black hole, as it didn't consume nearly as much as it could've! Hell, it could've ate the whole Sonic universe, but it only really took out a bit of a Zone! Jeice: Alright... I'll just stick with Mach 10, then. Wiz: However, Sonic isn't only fast. He also is very strong. Shown on multiple occasions, one of Sonic's kicks alone can completely shatter a high-tech robot. But he normally doesn't use his limbs for melee attacking, and instead… Boomstick: …Sonic does what actual hedgehogs do, curling up into a ball! If he does this after running very fast, he can obliterate foes on touch! Not to mention, his quills are spiky, so you'd better watch out for those too! Jeice: And, shown in Sonic Generations, the Hedgehog can up his speed through a boost. This used to only be accessible through White Wisps, but Sonic has absorbed some of their power, and now, when he has enough energy, he can blast through anythin' with a powerful boost! Kinda reminds me of boostin' in Dragon Ball Z… Wiz: But, then comes Sonic's ultimate form. Through the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds— Jeice: Are those Dragon Balls…? Wiz: —Sonic can transform into the legendary, golden… Super Sonic! Frieza: W-What are you?! Sonic: I am the hope of the— Boomstick: Not this again. Please. Jeice: Agreed... Boomstick: Anyways, Super Sonic is definitely super! While it only lasts for one minute, it's so strong, this'll be the longest minute of the opponent's life! Now able to run even faster, and even fly, the Hedgehog is nearly invincible! Wiz: His boost us even upgraded, which now ups his speed during flight. And the colour of the boost aura this time is rainbow. Jeice: With this Super Wanker, he can even breathe in space, but, unlike what Boomstick was sayin'… the bloke isn't invincible. A powerful attack is able to actually hurt him, and one time, while he was flyin' around the floatin' Angel Island, the Echidna named Knuckles freakin' punched him right out of the form! Wiz: Heck, Dr. Eggman was even once able to drain the Chaos Emeralds right out of him. But, when he turns back, he's in perfect condition. Regardless, Sonic is a very powerful Hedgehog. Boomstick: Hell yeah, this guy has defeated dozens of baddies threatening to destroy the world! Such as Dr. Eggman, Chaos, the Nega Mother Wisp, Solaris, and a ton more! He's definitely a friendly killing machine! … Even if he needs a couple rings to stay in there. Everyone in the Universe: THAT'S— Boomstick: —It's game mechanics, I KNOW THAT!!! Jeice: You're angry, mate. Maybe a cup o' tea will calm you down, there. Boomstick: Arg… Sonic: You going to be okay, bud? Tails: Yeah, *urp* fine. That's one doozy of an elevator ride. Sonic: Yeah. Kinda slow. Gingka Hagane Wiz: The world of BeyBlade may be similar to Pokémon in some ways, but it also has its own differences. People fight with their Beys to win, and though it may not look like much, young Gingka Hagane's BeyBlade, Storm Pegasus, has the strength to cause a super tornado. Boomstick: Well… maybe not a super tornado. That's more of Kyoya and Rock Leone's thing. Maybe you're taking STORM Pegasus too literally— Jeice: —I swear, Gingka looks like Tai from Digimon, has the haircut like Vegeta, and has the personality of Goku! Like, where's the originality?! Boomstick: Don't bash Gingka or BeyBlade, Jeice! BeyBlade: Metal Fusion in particular was an excellent show, and Gingka was a badass character. '' Wiz: Speaking of which, Storm Pegasus has some badass feats. '''Boomstick: Yeah! But let's not talk about that right now! 'Wiz: Gingka and Pegasus together is the perfect match. Gingka has been with the Bey since he was a kid, and so his bond with it is amazing.' 'Jeice: Gingka's Storm Pegasus is extremely fast. It has been stated to be faster than the naked eye can see! That's like sound speed right there! Like, really bloody fast!' 'Wiz: That… is indeed really fast.' Boomstick: Also, it has a lot of moves. Starblast Attack has Pegasus get energy from Gingka's spirit, after it leaps into the air. It becomes a Pegasus and crashes down hard with a nose dive. And that's pretty cool on its own, because ponies rule! Wait, did I just say that in the recording...? Wiz: Yep. Jeice: Ha! Now everybody knows you love ponies, you dirty wanker! … This move is pretty awesome, though! The pegasus is huge! And the attack is devastatin'! Boomstick: ... Grumble grumble... Wiz: Tornado Wing has Storm Pegasus circle the arena quickly. This causes a tornado, sending the opponent flying upwards. Obviously, to create a tornado, you'd need to move faster then the eye could see and more. And the power that the tornado has just makes me wonder how quick a Bey could really move at top speed. Boomstick: Anyways! Storm Bringer has Pegasus use the energy channeled to circle at high speeds. Surrounded in blue aura, Storm creates a vacuum that sends he opponent into the air. Once it comes down, Pegasus cancels the enemies power, the smashes it hard! Cancelling the enemies power is cool on its own, but this move is just cool! Wiz: I just don't know how he does it! Boomstick: That just made thugs really awkward, Wiz. Wiz: Sorry, that's what it says on the script. Jeice: Finally, Galaxy Nova has Pegasus gather the universe's raw power after jumpin' into space! Storm then smashes down with incredible force! This power can destroy almost anythin' it needs to, even bloody buildings. Sadly, this move also turns Pegasus into stardust, so Gingka will only use it in absolutely necessary. But, it's kinda worth it, because Pegasus comes back anyways later! I always wanted a BeyBlade, but this move seals the deal! Boomstick: That's right. Gingka is a real hero. He participated in a World Tournament doing well in that. He also defeated his rival a bit, and his rival can cause tornadoes and such. And Gingka can even defeat some dude who can destroy buildings! Plus... He can do this shit: '''''Wiz: Gingka, in the first episode, completely obliterated hundreds of Beys with ease. Each Bey could destroy metal slabs, concrete, and stuff. And Gingka turned to dust maybe even a thousand of these steel-crushing spinning tops without even flinching once. Jeice: I'm callin' bullshit! That's just a little too overpowered for a first episode of a kid's show about spinning tops! Wiz: Even if you can't believe it, it still happened. It's also good to note that Gingka has a whole bunch of battle points from winning battles, more then even a ton of powerful bladers combined. Boomstick: Gingka himself is a calm laid back guy who always has something to say that's worth hearing! He might think everyone is a friend and that everyone has the potential to be good, but he always fights for justice! He always fights for what's right! Jeice: Well, actually, there was that one time… Wiz: That's right. When duelling against Ryuuga, the wielder of the legendary L Drago, Ryuuga as being so cocky and negative towards Gingka, that's Gingka couldn't hold onto his hero's spirit much longer, and snapped. Jeice: And by snappin', he doesn't mean bitin'! The guy got an evil aura and red eyes, not givin' up until Storm Pegasus was in pieces! As Evil Gingka, he strives to defeat the enemy, no matter the cost! But he's still strong! Wiz: Gingka isn't the greatest hero, however; he's lazy, a bit cocky, and doesn't care just as much about Pegasus as he says he does. Jeice: Yeah, that's right! In the first episodes, Gingka had to get a girl to fix his BeyBlade and she found out that Storm Pegasus was full of dust and boogers! But, still... Wiz: …he's pretty much your average everyday run-of-the-mill friendly neighbourhood crime fighter Boomstick: Yeah... Pretty much! But he's original and special I'm his own kind of way! And he's strong too! But, just thinking about this guy, and… wow! I'm just… speechless. I have no words. Gingka is plain awesome! Fight! It was a normal day, as it usually never was, in Mobius. Birds were chirping, not being robotisized, flowers were blooming, not being run over by giant mechs, and everyone was just having an overall great day. Everyone… including a 14 year old Hedgehog, named Sonic. The Blue Blur himself was chilling out, maxing and relaxing all cool. It was peaceful, just sitting and chilling under the shade of a tree, but when you're a speedster… … you can't exactly stand still. Sonic had that the worst. Keep him waiting too long, and he'll straight up abandon you. So, the Hedgehog finally had enough rest. He jumped to his feet and smirked, looking at the plains ahead. And in a flash, he sped forwards, a trail of dust following close behind. "Woohoo!" Sonic exclaimed as saw the landscape he ran through pass behind him. But then… he saw a strange figure. A young man, around Sonic's age, stood right in his path, blocking the Hedgehog's way. Sonic carefully skidded to a halt. "What gives, man?! I'm running here!" Sonic complained. The man's face didn't change. But, a slight wind passed through, blowing the boy's scarf to the side. The man, aka the roadblock, didn't ant to move at all. "Um... Hello?" Sonic began this time, waving in front of the boy's face. Then, suddenly, the young man took a giant leap backwards. "My name is Gingka Hagane!" Yelled the boy. "And I've heard a lot about you, Sonic!" "… Huh. Well, it seems you know who I am, Jenga, or whatever you name is." Sonic replied awkwardly. "But if it's a challenge you want… Well… Just try to keep up!" "Now you're speaking my language! Let me get prepared, then!" Gingka shouted to his new foe. Quickly, the BeyBlade Master detached some tool from his belt, then stuck them all together, forming a BeyBlade launcher!" "Well, that looks odd…" The Hedgehog commented. Finally, Gingka took out the last piece, which was… "Storm Pegasus!" Gingka announced, grabbed his metal top and slapping it onto the bottom of the launcher. "You ready, Pegasus? Let's take this guy out!" "If you manage to lay a finger on me, I'll be impressed..." Sonic admitted. "So let's see what you're made of!" "Three… two… one…" they both said at the same time. "GO!" Sonic yelled, dashing forwards. "LET IT RIP!" Gingka yelled, not even a second after, pulling the cord and releasing Storm Pegasus. Pegasus emerged and glimmered. FIGHT! Sonic began the battle, quick as always, rushing towards the small Bey. "Storm Pegasus!" Gingka shouted, thrusting his fist forwards again. The glowing blue BeyBlade hopped up, ready to strike, but Sonic wouldn't let himself get hit so easily! SMASH! Sonic met Storm Pegasus with a punch, the impact from both attacks launching them backwards! Sonic skidded on the ground, but stopped himself half way. "Wow! That Pegasus packs power!" Sonic admitted. Gingka chuckled. "I was about to say the same about you!" Gingka Hagane responded. "Let's not interrupt our fight, though!" "Agreed!" As soon as Sonic finished saying that, Pegasus spun right over to Sonic again, hopping up. Sonic tried another punch, but Pegasus avoided, smashing Sonic in the side. Sonic recoiled, but immediately shot his head over to the top. "Sonic Speed!" Sonic announced, getting into a ball and beginning to charge a Spin Dash. "This doesn't look good…" Gingka commented. "Storm Pegasus! Tornado Wing!" Pegasus obliged right away once it received its command. And, as Sonic was charging more and more, Storm Pegasus began circling the arena... Faster and faster Pegasus spun, what it was doing, Sonic had no idea. But he soon found out. Storm Pegasus gained so much speed that a tornado formed around its foe. "Oh, you think you can out-speed me?" Sonic yelled. "Try again! Let's go!" In an instant, Sonic's spin dash was released, and he spun towards his spinning opponent with blinding speed. Sonic then joined Pegasus on the outer rim of the tornado, chasing the top around and around. "He's behind you, Pegasus! Hit him!" Gingka ordered. Pegasus agreed with that order, taking a little stop to let Sonic end up right next to him. Before Sonic processed it, Storm Pegasus knocked him right into the centre of the tornado. Now out of his ball form, Sonic looked around. But it wasn't long before he was lifted into the sky by the twister. "Whoa!" Sonic cried out as he was lifted extremely quickly. In no time, Sonic popped out the top of the tornado. He stopped rising… and began to fall. "Follow it up, Storm Pegasus! Hit him before he lands!" Gingka ordered. Sonic was falling and falling, until he finally got the right position, so he landed on his feet. Sonic stuck out one foot to touch the ground... "What!?" Sonic blurted out. He was spinning with incredible speed. What had Sonic landed on?! Well, there was only one thing that could make him do that… Sonic stepped on the BeyBlade! "Now!" Gingka yelled. "Storm Pegasus!" Pegasus got out from underneath Sonic, but, before he even landed from that, he was given an attack from Storm Pegasus to the jaw which felt like an uppercut. Sonic hit the ground, sitting up slowly and rubbing his head. "Now THAT almost make me barf… and that doesn't happen a lot, trust me." Sonic groaned. "Nice combo. But now I'm going to get serious!" "Finally." Gingka said. "I can unleash my power too!" After that, Storm Pegasus and Sonic the Hedgehog dashed at each other, leaping into the air. Storm Pegasus began things, thrusting forwards, but the Hedgehog swiftly avoided the attack. "Go!" Sonic shouted, letting loose a powerful kick to the top. Pegasus landed, bouncing a bit before regaining balance. Sonic landed also, and smirked. "Now to follow that up..." Sonic focused on Storm Pegasus, got prepared… and blasted off, full speed! Blue aura surrounded Sonic, indicating a Boost! Gingka couldn't say a thing before Pegasus was kicked hard, then punched higher into the air! Sonic crouched down… then released a spin dash into the air, striking Storm Pegasus again. "Storm Pegasus!" Gingka Hagane cried out again. Pegasus landed, spinning weaker this time, almost hitting the ground multiple times. "Okay, Pegasus… Starblast Attack!" Storm Pegasus was weaker, but it could still preform the attack, shooting high into the sky! "What the—...? Where did it go?!" Sonic asked. Gingka smiled after hearing that reaction. "Storm Pegasus… now!!!" Gingka yelled. In a flash, the blue BeyBlade shot down, hitting Sonic head on! Sonic tried to fight back, but it was difficult fighting against such force he was hit with. "Didn't think I'd have to do this… but I guess I have to…" Sonic groaned, pushing up against Storm Pegasus. Suddenly, seven glowing crystals formed around Sonic. "Huh?" Hagane wondered. "SUPER SONIC STYLE!!!" Sonic screamed. The seven colourful crystals shot their power into Sonic, and Sonic was engulfed in blinding aura! And, when it disappeared, Sonic was now… a golden Hedgehog?! A… Super Hedgehog! "HAA!!!" Sonic shouted, grabbing Storm Pegasus and whipping it as high up as he could. It went so far up, Sonic thought it must've blasted into space… and it did! "Storm Pegasus!!" Gingka cried out, looking up into the sky. "No!" "Looks like that's done." Super Sonic sighed. "No… never! I believe in Storm Pegasus!" Gingka told Super Sonic. Then he looked up at the sky. "PEGASUS! Use all of your power… every inch… and… GALAXY NOVA!!!" Super Sonic put two and two together, realizing what kind of attack this was. So, he gathered up his own power… "GO!" Sonic yelled, blasting higher and higher into the sky while engulfed in Rainbow Aura. Storm Pegasus now came into sight, and collided with Super Sonic quickly! The collision shook the entire earth, and lasted so long, Gingka was dying with anticipation! "STORM… PEGASUS!!!" Gingka screamed at the top of his lungs. Then, suddenly, the arena flashed white. When it dissipated… when all the dust cleared… Sonic was in his base form, lying on the ground. But Storm Pegasus was no longer, now in a pile of stardust beside Sonic. … Sonic groaned, looking over and seeing stardust. The hedgehog coughed, blowing it all away. Then he jumped to his feet. "Wow… that hurt!" KO! Gingka fell to his knees. Storm Pegasus was gone forever. After Sonic dashed away, Gingka remained seated, waiting for the day that Pegasus would return. Conclusion Jeice: So, first, Shulk wins twice, the loses… and now… Gingka's won twice and he lost! I'm seein' some Illuminati shit up in here… Boomstick: Shulk vs Gingka confirmed. Wiz: Well… perhaps, in the future. But for now, let's focus on WHY Gingka faced defeat this time around. And it's not really too difficult to comprehend. Jeice: I mean… Sonic trumps him in pretty much every way. Storm Pegasus is strong, being able to knock out multiple steel slabs and Beys… but Sonic… Boomstick: Yeah! Sonic is way stronger than that! A kick from this guy shatters high-tech robots all the time! Hell, his guy can spin through road blocks if he wants! Wiz: So, if Pegasus ever wanted the edge, he'd have to blitz Sonic. But Sonic being as fast as he is, it's unlikely that'd ever happen. Sonic is the speed of sound casually, which is Pegasus' max speed. Jeice: … But when talking about Game Sonic's speed in an issue of Sonic Super Digest, the bloody stupid professor Pickle's assistant named Cucumber stated how he blasts through enemies at Mach 10 all the time! Boomstick: Which means Pegasus wouldn't be able to react to anything the Hedgehog threw at him! Hell, a vertical-spinning Spin Dash from Sonic could fuck up Pegasus' spinning right there, leaving Pegasus defeated on the ground! Wiz: And, when Sonic resorts to Super Sonic, which he wouldn't have to, Gingka would be forced to use Galaxy Nova. While Galaxy Nova is the attack that raises Storm's DC by a whole ton, it's still nothing compared to the power of Super Sonic. Jeice: Yeah! Usin' that move would just leave Storm Pegasus in dust, without anythin' positive comin' out of it for Gingka! I mean, MAYBE that attack could make Sonic turn back into his base form… Wiz: ... but even if it did, Sonic is in perfect condition after he turns back from Super, no matter what state he was in before. Boomstick: Actually, it was quite one sided… Gingka take unrewarding risks sometimes, and I'd actually go as far to say that Sonic is smarter! Hell, Sonic is definitely more durable too! He's taken hits from so many powerful things, and considering Super Sonic is nearly invincible, I don't see how Storm Pegasus could ever hurt him! Jeice: Gotta agree with you there. Sonic still ain't faster than Burter, though. Maybe. Boomstick: Storm Pegasus was fast, but it just wasn't fast enough to realize how badly Sonic beats it before we did! Wiz: The winner is, Sonic the Hedgehog. Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Season Premiere Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016